


We Belong

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Netflix - Fandom, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal prequel series, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, AoR, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, Not Actually Unrequited Love, gelflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: During a heated disagreement, Brea spills Deet’s secret.





	We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a few trailer clips, much better read in the voices of Taron Egerton as Rian, Nathalie Emmanuel as Deet, and Anya Taylor-Joy as Brea. Feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Update 9/7/19:  
Now a full blown AU, but if read I hope you still enjoy! Make sure to watch The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance on Netflix now.

Deet, Rian, and Brea were hidden deep in the woods, after a long day of traveling and adventure. 

The Skeksis were managing to track their every move, which caused making themselves scarce quite the challenge. 

Rian watched as Deet lit a fire. 

Although the darkness from the night sky reminded her of home, in the Caves of Grot, the light reminded her of what she could now have. 

Before all of this she had never been above ground. Living in darkness was all that she knew. 

Some time passed as they attempted to settle in. The sparks from the fire crackled, warming them up from the chill. 

Rian looked anxious. He was mumbling to himself underneath his breath and Deet noticed his eyes darting around. Clearly he was planning something in his head. 

Deet felt bad for him. He was constantly under a ton of pressure, figuring out the next step to take. She wanted to move closer and hold his hand. Tell him he didn’t have to go through this alone. 

They were there for him. She was there for him. 

Suddenly, Rian jumped up from the rock. 

“Alright, I know where we can head to next. It’s about a day’s journey, north from here. If we start now we should get there b—”

“What?” Brea asked, snapping her head up. “We’ve been here merely an hour. Now you want to start traveling again?”

Deet could tell Brea was exhausted. They had a rough go with the Skeksis earlier. Even though both girls could fly, it didn’t make it any less difficult having to speed away from the chaos, while going back and forth helping Rian escape with them. Boys didn’t have wings, after all. 

“Yes, _ now_. I remembered a village my father once mentioned to me, close to where the Podlings reside. He said that all knowledge a Gelfling would need to know would be there. Something must give us a clue on how to stop the Skeksis. It has to.” 

“No.” Brea stood up in frustration. 

If there was one thing Deet had learned about her, it was that she could be incredibly stubborn. 

“We’ve been following your orders for days,” Brea glanced at Deet for backup, “And we’re not any closer than we were before. How do you know this village will bring any difference?”

“Well we have to try, don’t we?” 

“We should stay here and rest.”

“We can rest when all of this is over. Don’t you see that?”

“What do you think we should do, Deet?” Brea ignored Rian and looked back over to Deet, a silent plea to agree with her. 

Deet was now standing up with the lot of them. She felt conflicted. 

“I…”

They could never stay anywhere for too long with the Skeksis on their trail, but they also couldn’t travel far if they didn’t rest. However, the sooner they were able to stop the Darkening, the sooner everything went back to normal. Besides, who knew how close the Skeksis had gotten since they last encountered them. 

“I think we should start moving because—”

Betrayal flashed through Brea’s eyes. She cut Deet off before she could finish her reasoning. 

“You only agree with him because you _ admire _ him.” 

It felt like all of Thra had stopped. Deet caught her breath. 

How could Brea possibly know that? She had never said anything. It was a hidden secret, only Deet and her heart were keeping. 

So much for that. 

Deet felt tears welling up in her big eyes. She couldn’t bear to bring herself to look at Rian’s reaction. 

Instead, she flapped her wings and started to fly away. 

In the distance, she still heard Rian and Brea arguing. 

“Congratulations, you’ve got your wish. Stay here by the nice cozy fire, reading your books. I‘m going to find her before she gets snatched up. Deet! Deet…” 

Deet knew Brea didn’t truly mean to expose her.

They were friends. Brea had two sisters, she was used to bickering. Maybe if the situation wasn’t so heightened, Deet would be flattered that Brea had just treated her as such. 

Deet landed next to a large tree so that the shadows from the branches and leaves covered her silhouette, hiding her in the darkness. 

It was silly to be crying over Brea’s comment. Deet supposed it was from embarrassment more than anything. 

Over the course of time she and Rian had spent together, they grew incredibly close. He had become her best friend. 

Rian was courageous, kind, and opened her eyes to a world unbeknownst to her. 

That didn’t change the fact that he was still grieving over his partner, Mira. Rian said they had a sort of carefree relationship, until the Skeksis captured and drained Mira’s essence. All to selfishly replenish themselves. Something that could easily happen to all Gelflings and creatures alike. 

Deet felt guilty in a sense. Why harbor feelings when he didn’t feel the same? Still, she couldn’t help it. 

The sound of rustles from bushes and leaves got closer. 

“Deet? Deet where are you…” 

Rian. 

He hadn’t just said words out of spite towards Brea. He came to look for her, on foot. 

Deet fluttered her wings a bit, to let him know she was there. 

“Deet?” Rian whispered. He spotted her in a second. 

She was sitting with her knees curled up to her chest. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” he looked relieved as he extended his hand to lift her up. “It’s pitch dark out here. I thought maybe someone came and grabbed you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Deet sniffled lightly. “I had to be excused for a moment. The fighting…” she took the opportunity to diverge his thoughts from why she truly flew away.

“I’m not used to it, is all.”

He nodded, looking down. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have been so coarse with Brea. She was right, we’re no closer than we were before…”

“And that _ doesn’t _ mean we shouldn’t try anything we can. We should just get some proper rest before doing so. With energy we’ll be to travel twice as quickly.” She added. 

“I know. You both continue to be right. I really need to listen more often.” 

Deet realized Rian was still holding onto her hand. 

She was used to his touch by now. It was almost second nature. Every time she turned around it seemed he was the one next to her. 

A blush crept up on her cheeks. 

“You’ve got a lot weighing on your shoulders. We understand. We’re very lucky to have _ you _as our leader of the Resistance.”

“_I’m _ the one that’s lucky to have your help and support, Deet. Honestly I’d be lost without it.” He tugged on her hand for emphasis. 

A beat passed. 

“What Brea said… is it true?”

Deet’s heart felt as if it were moments away from bursting out of her chest. 

She looked into his wide eyes, curious and desperate for a response. 

Deet couldn’t lie to him. 

“_Yes_, however I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or… awkward around me, please. Everything has been so new. I never thought my life held much meaning, I always believed I would be alone, in a solemn sort of way, and then we met and—” 

She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. 

The force practically knocked the wind out of Deet. He gripped her waist to steady her. 

Rian’s lips were soft, feeling perfect mixed with her own. 

Another form of physical contact they had now shared. 

Deet cupped Rian’s cheek as he sweetly deepened their kiss. Rian brought his hand up and positioned it on top of her own, so that her hand stayed in place. He liked the feeling of comfort. 

He felt as she did. 

Would it be cruel to Thra to wish this never had to end? 

Their lips moved together in swift motions, eagerly exploring each other’s mouths. 

After a few more heartstopping moments they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. 

Deet opened her eyes to find Rian’s still closed, relishing the moment. 

“My gentle Deet… I must admit I was hoping we could do that for some time. I wasn’t sure if… and I know our timing isn’t the best.” 

“I know…” Deet whispered, closing her eyes to mirror him. “Once this is over, we will have serenity. We can start anew. _ Together_.”

With that said, their lips met once more for a chaste kiss.

It certainly wouldn’t be their last. Deet made a promise for them. 

They would take down the Skeksis, the Resistance would prevail, and life would be better for them, just as Rian had told her once before. 

Deet and Rian walked back to the fire and to Brea hand in hand. They would start up their quest again tomorrow, but for tonight, sleep called their names. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know AoR hasn’t even been released on Netflix yet, but just from trailers and stills I can’t help but ship these two. Jen and Kira were absolutely adorable together in The Dark Crystal and I feel Rian and Deet will be their equivalent in AoR. Personally I believe Rian and Deet will become the parents of either Jen or Kira (or at least be direct descendants). 
> 
> The village Rian mentioned end up becoming the Gelfling ruins Jen and Kira find. 
> 
> This is just a scene I would love to see, though it’s a bit romantic and fluffier than what I believe our characters will actually be focusing on/doing/facing. A headcanon for now. Watch The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance on Netflix August 30th!
> 
> Listen to “We Belong” by RAC and Katie Herzig for extra effect.
> 
> *Update 9/7/19: So I definitely made Brea much sassier to Rian and Deet than in the series, but please remember this was before it was released. I love them all dearly!


End file.
